


Movie Magic

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, And also being kinda stupid, Because it's fluff and humor and really what else are you expecting out of this, Cosplay, Crack, Cute, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, They're really oblivious, gay nerds are gay, gay nerds are nerds, movie theaters, star wars vs star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John crossed his arms. The cute boy raised an eyebrow. Loudly, the boy snapped, 'You stole my costume!'</p><p>John glared. 'No, you did!' Because apparently being eloquent was 100% optional when annoyed. So the cute boy was an asshole. Lovely. At least now there was no way he’d get a crush on the boy."</p><p>--</p><p>Or, five times they meet at the movies by accident, and the one time it's on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been actual shit. Have a fanfic.

_i._

If the cute boy in front of him had been dressed as anyone else, John would have been like “woah, he’s cute.” Except said cute boy was dressed as Han Solo, and so was John. John frowned. Of course, he was going to be standing behind this guy in line because of course he was. 

John crossed his arms. The cute boy raised an eyebrow. Loudly, the boy snapped, “You stole my costume!”

John glared. “No, you did!” Because apparently being eloquent was 100% optional when annoyed. So the cute boy was an asshole. Lovely. At least now there was no way he’d get a crush on the boy.

“I stole my own costume?” A laugh.

John flicked him off. “You’re fucking kidding me, right? You know what I meant.”

“Woah, easy there. Just because I’m clearly the superior Han Solo doesn’t mean you have to get angry with me,” the boy drawled. John wanted to … _punch_ … that smug expression off the boy’s face.

“Yeah, you’re better,” John started, watching as the smirk formed on the boy’s lips, “because you’ve only ever done it solo!” 

The boy gaped and then rushed at John and shoved him. Unfortunately, John accidentally dragged the boy down on top of him, and in the process, they accidentally knocked down the rope for the queue line. 

John stared at the other boy for a second while gasping for breath. The other man’s blue eyes widened. John wondered what was happening in the other boy’s brain until the moment was disturbed by a security guard, who just pointed for them to leave.

John totally blamed the boy for the fact he didn’t get to see _Star Wars_ opening night.

 _ii._

It’d been about seven months, but John was 100% sure that this was the same boy he’d gotten “in a fight with” over who was the better Han Solo. And the boy was, once again, right in front of him to a queue. What were the fucking odds. 

“What’re you doing here?” the boy demanded, looking John up and down. John had dressed up as Dr.M’Benga from _Star Trek_ , and the boy had dressed up as Chekov. 

“Uh, watching the new _Star Trek_ movie because _Star Trek_ is literally the best thing ever. I mean, all the social stuff they try to include, and yeah, they don’t always do well — I mean, _Turnabout Intruder_ , what the actual fuck — but yeah, _Star Wars_ is good, but _Star Trek_ is the bomb!” John beamed as he babbled about his favorite series.

The other boy gaped and put a hand to his chest. “How dare you! The _Star Wars_ prequels are clearly the best! I mean, look at all the politics they tried to include — I mean, yeah, the love story failed and basically the rest failed, but politics!”

“Shouldn’t you be really into _Game of Thrones_ then?”

The boy grimaced. “But medieval.”

“Dude, what the fuck’s wrong with you?!” 

The other boy opened his mouth to respond, but the movie opened right then. John made sure to sit on the other side of the movie theater.

 _iii._

The next time John met the cute boy, it was a month later and fortunately not in line. That would just have been awkward if it had been a third argument in line. The movie they were seeing wasn’t a big name, not like the ones they were trying to see the previous two times they’d met, so there was no queue. 

In fact, John had no idea that the cute boy was even in the movie theater until three-fourths of the way through the movie. Just as the film — a horror film, naturally — was getting to its climax. When John realized the cute boy was in the theater, he literally screamed and shouted, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

This was primarily due to the fact that the boy had literally landed in John’s lap.

Even in the theater, which was literally lit only by the movie screen, John could see the blush on the boy’s face. The boy bit his lip. “Just . . . got startled.”

John raised an eyebrow. “You got startled? The fuck? How’s that equate to me having an asshole sitting in my lap?”

The boy turned around and glared at John. “I got startled. What part of startled don’t you fucking understand?! I got startled and jumped, and then suddenly I’m in this prick’s lap. I think I got the rotten end of the deal here!” So John did the most mature thing he could think of and stood up, causing the boy to slide off his lap and onto the lap of the person in front of them. “You see what I mean?!”

The person the boy was now sitting on cursed them out. 

“You wanna go?!” the boy demanded of John.

“Sure, meet you outside when the movie’s done?”

The boy blinked before returning to his seat, much to the irritation of literally everyone between him and his seat. 

The boy was not there after the movie — to John’s disappointment. John would have liked to . . . fight . . . him.

_iv._

It was about two weeks later, and John didn’t even realize it was the boy until the boy started talking to the person behind the cash register at the movie theater’s condiment stand. John was also confused by the sheepish tone in the boy’s voice. He hadn’t heard that from the boy before.

And then John took the time to listen to what the boy was saying, and it suddenly made a whole lot more sense. “Look, Jemmy, I’ll pay you back, but I forgot my wallet right now and —”

“Look, Alex,” the boy behind the counter explained, “I’m not buying the popcorn for you a second time when you still haven’t paid me back for the first time, okay?”

So the boy’s name was Alex. That was the first thing John processed. The second was that Alex couldn’t pay for his popcorn. The third was that for some reason he was stepping up and saying, “Hey, why don’t I just buy a large and then we can share it?”

Jemmy grinned. “Well, Alex, seems like you’re in luck.”

Alex turned to stare at John. “Huh? Why are you being nice to me?”

“Good question,” John agreed, “but if you don’t want the popcorn . . . .” 

“Touche. Buy the popcorn please.” John glared at Alex but still bought the popcorn. “You do know you’re stuck with me for the entire movie now, right?”

Alex sounded entirely too cheerful. John was 99% sure it was a miracle they didn’t get thrown out of the movie for fighting. John was absolutely not thinking about the fact he’d actually enjoyed Alex’s company.

_v._

The next time they met at the movies, it was not intentional. They just knew there was a chance they could possibly meet up, and they knew that since there was a chance, it honestly was probably going to happen. And it did. And somehow, without even planning it, they ended up sitting next to each other. Because fate.

John and Alex had both arrived before the previews, and seeing that John hadn’t gotten any popcorn, Alex offered John some of his. “Hey. How goes it?”

“Uh . . .” John started, slightly confused.

Alex leaned over so that he was very nearly in John’s face. “Yeeeesssss?”

The tips of John’s ears turned red. “Ummm, I, am doing well. You?”

Alex grinned and started to talk about how pissed he was at these guys named James (apparently the same one from the popcorn incident) and Thomas and how he could not manage to agree on anything and how Jefferson started joking about how pencils needed labor unions because of course he would. Of course, instead of backing away like most people would during the course of a conversation, Alex kept leaning closer until their noses were very nearly touching.

John leaned back so that he could actually see Alex while Alex talked. John was struck by how the words just kept _coming_ and _coming_. John wasn’t sure that Alex would ever stop. And, of course, Alex continued to lean closer to John until Alex was very nearly straddling John’s lap.

Then the previews started. Instead of sitting normally in his own seat like John thought he would, Alex just pushed the armrest up, flipped himself over, and flopped down on top of John. John’s blush had definitely spread to his cheeks now.

John poked Alex’s side, to see if that would get Alex to move. Alex just glared at him. “Hey! What —?”

John snorted. “What are you doing?”

Alex grinned up at him. “Being comfy. Now stop wiggling.”

A few minutes later, John felt a slight tugging on his head. He looked down to see Alex playing with his hair. More specifically, Alex was braiding his ponytail. John smiled slightly and let Alex continue playing with his hair.

About half an hour later, John was starting to get slightly uncomfortable and squirmed slightly. The next thing he knew, he was being tickled, and then he was flailing, and then, somehow both he and Alex rolled out of their seats into the row in front of them. John took a deep breath. “C’mon. Let’s get the fuck out of here before someone kills us.” John grabbed Alex’s arm and dragged him out of the theater. 

_+i._

The next time they met at the movie theater, it was entirely intentional — and their first date. Amazingly, nothing went wrong. Well, mostly — the romantic comedy they went to go see turned out to be racist, transphobic, and homophobic, so they walked out of the theater and got ice cream instead. 

John found that he definitely liked that a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to work on chapters for stuff. I just need to be in the mood to write, and I also have some homework. Hopefully new chapters of stuff will be up soon. Yay. Also, if anyone has prompts for angsty lams one-shots or first meeting one-shot prompts . . . .  
> Other news: I have a tumblr now????? https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ecdrake
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
